My Heart Will Go On
by Jinxd n cursed
Summary: Based on Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On." Scully reflects on Mulder's disappearance (alternate to Dead/Alive) R & R!


Title: My Heart Will Go On Author: Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson Rating: PG Category: Drama Summary: Scully reflects on Mulder's disappearance, based around "My Heart Will Go On" sung by Celine Dion. Disclaimers: I don't own the X-Files or its characters. I'm not rich so please don't sue for copyright infringement!  
  
The Song "My Heart Will Go On" is off the Titanic soundtrack, Sung by Celine Dion. As much as I love that song, it's not mine and I can't sing it quite as well as Celine can. (I'm a pretty good singer but NO ONE compares to Celine.)  
  
Author's Notes: I'm a happy girl!!! I'm sooooo lucky!! I didn't tear my rotator cuff like we originally thought!! No surgery!! We're not quite sure what it is. The doctor thinks I might've broken my scapula though so that's not really much better. Okay, as for notes on the actual story, this is just an idea I had a while ago when I was jogging and listening to my "All The Way" CD. Enjoy!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
My life is like one huge Celine Dion tragedy. It's ironic how her songs sum up my entire being.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on  
  
I dream of him every night. Sometimes they're so vivid that I can feel his breath on my face and his arms around me. I want him here with me so much! I want to tell him about our miracle, our baby. Here I go again, already referring to the child I'm carrying as ours when I don't really know who the father is. But who else could be the father? I mean, even if he isn't biologically, Mulder will be the father of all my children in spirit.  
  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
We're so far apart and yet so close. I have no idea where he is or if he's even alive. But he'll always live on in me and in this child.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
I know I'll be with him again someday but now I've got to try to move on and live my life to let my heart break and then heal. I love him more than anything and I know he wouldn't want me to live my life always waiting for him, just praying that he'd come back someday.  
  
Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Mulder is the only man I have ever been in love with, the only man I ever will be truly in love with. I'll never let go of that.  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Mulder and I were never truly together. In fact, we never even really admitted our true feelings to each other. I always thought there would be time for that later, when I could tell him how much I love him. I regret that now but I hope I'll get a chance to tell him.  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
My love for him will never fade. Maybe he isn't here with me physically but he's with me in my heart and he always will be. When he's with me, I'll always be safe and I'll never fear life without him.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Scully rose from her spot at her desk where she had been writing in her diary and walked slowly toward the door. She opened it and at first she saw no one. "Scully." She looked down and gasped. Mulder was lying on the floor in front of her feet. "Mulder?" she whispered, hardly daring to think it was possible. "Scully." he mumbled. She knelt beside him. "Is it really you?" He nodded. "Scully, you're.." "Pregnant," she finished, smiling slightly as her eyes filled with tears. "Whose.?" "Yours." "You mean." She nodded. "We're having a baby, Mulder." She swallowed. "There's something else. I love you, Mulder. I love you like I've never loved anyone and all I've been able to think about is how much I wanted to tell you that." He smiled. "I love you too, Scully." And there, on the floor in front of Scully's apartment, they shared their first real kiss. 


End file.
